


50 Shades of Greyjoy

by Cheesedippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Docking, M/M, Smallish Weiner, doggystyle, lots and lots of foreskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesedippy/pseuds/Cheesedippy





	50 Shades of Greyjoy

Ramsey skipped merrily merrily merrily down the hallway to his castle of duditude. He had a special super sexy surprise in store for Theon. He knew he'd like it because Theon was Theon and there wasn't anymore to say about that.

Ramsey kicked the door to Theon's room open and screamed “WAKEY WAKEY EGGIWEGS AND BACEY”

“Haha!” Theon laughed “Good morning, bro! Thanks again for letting me sleep in the rack, it's totally fixed my back, bro!”

Ramsey grinned “No problem, goody good droog of mine, anything for a friend! But thats the super sexy suprise I had for you. This rack is good for fixing backs and its also for sexy humping!”

Theon was surprised. In a sexy way. “are we gonna hump now?” Theon asked.  
Ramsey said “totally” and then they made out super hard.

When they were done making out Ramsey undid theon's pants and his fuckin pork sausage came flying out because he liked to go comando and let his meaty wand fly free in the breeze. “Nice wiener” Ramsey said. And then he pulled off his pants off and showed his smallish wiener. 

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaay” said Theon. He was excited about Ramsey's wiener because it wasn't huge lkike his and he was scared of having sex with a real big wiener like his because it would hurt.

Then theyt mad eout some more only this time their wieners touched. It was awesome. It wqas so hot Theon got a big ol boner

“YOLO” Ramsey shouted and he pushed a button on the rack that Theon was still tied to. Then the rack turned upside down so that they could 69 each other. Ramsey had lots and lots of foresekein lkie if he kept pulling it was like that magic act with the scarves iut just never ended and Theon hungrilly attacked Ramseys peen. Meanwhile Ransey was struggling with Theons massive dong. “this is quite the fuck stick you have here bro. I dont know if I can get it all down.” But he kept tryiung because Ramsey wasnt no quitter until finally he did it and his nose was reszting comfortably on Theons ballsac. They did this for a while because it was really hot and they were both fuckin sexy and thats just what sexy guys do.

Theon pulled Ramseys flesh sword out of his mouth and yelled, “I need you bro. In my butt. Right now.” “No problem” said Ramsey and he pushed another button on the rack and this time it spun around so Theon was bent over in fornt of Ramsey. Then Ramsey said in his most sultry voice,”now we're gonna do it DOGGYSTYLE!!!”

Then those two started humping like crazy. Well Ramsey was hupming like crazy and Theons schlong was flapping around all over the place but Theon didnt care because Ramsey was good at humping.

Just then Roose Bolton walked through the door and Theon was like, “oh no. we've been caught buggering each other.” and Ramsey was like “dont worry Theon. Father just wants a piece too. Would you like to see why everyone calls him the leech lord?” then Roose crawled under the rack that Theon was still tied to and then he started sucking Theon on his giant schlong. And Theon now knew why everyone called Roose Bolton the leech lord because he sure could suck a mean dick. He stopped sucking on Theon and stood up and said to Ramsey who was still humping Theon,”Shall we 'make the twins'?”

Theon got really excited because he figured out what this ment. Roose pulled off his pants and presented his manhood to Theon. It was slightly bigger than Ramseys and Theon was giddy with anticipation. He couldn't wait any longer and so he started pleasuring the Lord of the Dreadfort. He was thinking “I'm going to enjoy this” but then Roose Bolton camed all over Theon after like two seconds. Ashamed he scurried out of the room leaving the two studs to comtinue humping.

Ramsey pushed another button on the rack that Thoen was still tied to and the rack supn around so now they faced each other. They started fucking each other right in the pee hole with each others peenors and theon started cumming so hard it knocked Ramsey 40 years into the future where he saw that Tyrion fuckjing died because read the boosk you plebs.


End file.
